


Missing Mornings, Evil Calling

by river_quill



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada Cackle - Freeform, Dimity Drill - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Hackle, HarDrill, Hecate Hardbroom - Freeform, Magic, Multi, The worst witch 2017 - Freeform, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_quill/pseuds/river_quill
Summary: Somehow Agatha and Miss Gullet are back and now they threaten the second years no doubt in an attempt to get one Mildred Hubble out of the way.  When Hecate gets awoken and informed about the mornings events by Maud she'll do anything to help even if that means putting herself in danger.set some time after the finale maybe?????? hope you enjoy ;-) positive feedback welcome, constructive feedback is even better.





	Missing Mornings, Evil Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this idea, please leave a comment if you liked it, if you didn't, why not let me know how I can improve but please be respectful as I am a human being with feelings lol.

Knock knock knock.

"Mm?" Hecate moans, a hand slapping over her eyes. It hurt more than she'd intended but it's way too early to conjure up the effort to utter an 'ow' of any kind. "Ugh!" She growls, whipping the covers from her body revealing tiny goosebumps beneath a black lace nightie. It drapes delicately across her torso and, along with her hair, ends just before the start of her knees. The blast of sunlight she's now conscious of existing nags her to open her eyes that sting irritatingly. "Do you know what time it is?" She screams though it's more of a statement than a question.

Knock knock knock.

Hecate has to bite her tongue to stop herself from shouting something rude through the door. Instead she stretches her limbs in a cat-like manor before swinging her legs round the bed and slipping into her leather dressing-gown.

Knock knock knock.

"What?" she screams, clicking aggressively as the door flies open to expose the empty corridor; a frown teases her forehead.

"Miss Hardbroom!" Maud's voice makes her look down to notice the poor girl sat crumpled on the floor with one unconscious Enid Nightshade cradled in her lap. They're both still in their gray nightwear which is expected at this ungodly hour.

"Enid!" she splutters in shock, kneeling down to their level. "Maud, what happened?"

"It's Agatha, she's back." she whimpers, never once taking her eyes off her friend. "Never mind that, what's wrong with her?"

Hecate closes her eyes and places a hand on the girls chest, slightly off center to the left, checking for a heartbeat. Maud can see the concentration in her shut eyes as a glowing orange line materializes in front of her, occasionally bouncing up and down like a heart rate monitor. The line disappears when her eyes open again but they're full of relief.

"She's in a trance but is breathing. Her pulse is a little slow but that's just the effects of the trance I'm afraid. Are you alright?"

The question is asked at such speed it takes Maud a while to process it. "Me? U-urm...Yes. But you need to come quickly, Miss Cackle, our Miss Cackle," she falters, "is trying to contain Agatha in the main hall. You need to stop Miss Gullet, though. Somehow she's managed to escaped the painting too!"

"Miss Gullet?" Hecate looks up down the corridor, faint shouting can be heard in the far distance.

"Yes, Agatha isn't as strong as Miss Cackle but with Miss Gullet she wont be able to fight them for long."

"Where are the other girls? Where's Mildred?" Hecate's voice lowers as the thought occurs to her. 

"I don't know, it's chaos downstairs. Sybil came to warn me and just as I was coming to find you I found Enid lying there. I think you should call the great Wizard." she pants, pausing to catch her breath.

She considers this, "...I'll do my best. Quickly, put Enid on my bed." Hecate holds the door as Maud hauls the other girl into the room. "Stand back." She says as she casts a delicate levitation spell over Enid and glides her on top of the duvet. She finishes by chanting a compact yet sturdy force-field around her, just enough to stop anyone wanting to attack her.

"This should hold back any mediocre power from getting to her but anything more than that I can't help." She mutters, "Now-" she turns directly to Maud. "You need to get everyone out of here, I'm relying on you to do that Miss Spellbody. Evacuate the entire building including all teachers and students - and for Witches sake, don't let Mildred Hubble get in the way."

The girl nods confidently but concern is still written all over her face. "W-what about you?"

Hecate feels her whole body trembling slightly and tries standing a little taller to hide it. "Don't you worry about that, it'll be okay." she smiles uncharacteristically, looking down on the girl.

"Yes... Miss Hardbroom." the girl obeys if not a tad reluctantly. They head towards the door, faint screams heard in the distance. With one last look at her sleeping friend Maud opens it.

"Ah!" she screams as she's greeted by a huge force that charges for her, flinging her to the back of the room. The impact instantly knocks her out and even shatters the mirror above her. Miss Hardbroom races to the girls side, without even looking to see where it had come from, and examines the girls head. Just a scratch, that's something at least.

"Oopsy." She turns around to see Miss Gullet standing hands on hips and a cheeky grin on her face. "Using pupils as meat shields now are we? I don't know why I even bother with health and safety these days."

The Deputy simply ignores her and turns back to her student whose eyes are slowly starting to open again. Her hand goes to Maud's cheek, the natural coldness of it drawing the girl back into consciousness.

"Rude!" Miss Gullet scoffs as she yanks her fist towards herself simultaneously casting a control spell.

"Oh!" Hecate yelps as she rags her hair, pulling her backwards. She struggles until she reaches the door where Miss Gullet grabs her by the neck and ungracefully puts her in an arm-lock. Just as she thinks she's got her, though, Miss Hardbroom transfers herself a couple of feet away and immediately deadlocks the door. 

"Oi!" The woman shouts from outside, racking her knuckles on the wooden frame. 

Hecate moves to where Maud is sat up, slightly confused evident from the way she's looking about. "Can't she get in?" The girl asks, rubbing her bumped head, no doubt a lump will be forming there shortly. 

"No witch can physically enter another witches chambers without direct permission, no need to panic Maud." The older witch states as if she's reading from a mental image of the witches code. 

She nods, "You have to help Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, whatever it takes... I'll worry about the rest." 

Hecate looks at her with a bemused, impressed half smile, almost a longing to have been as brave as Maud Spellbody in times like this when she was younger - rather than running away from her problems at that age. 

"Thank you, Maud." She says honestly.

"Don't worry about me, I am head of year after all." She smiles cheekily to which Hecate can't help but let her lips curl.

"You know what to do, tell one of the teachers about Enid but make sure you're out OK." The teacher orders before transferring herself downstairs.

The corridors are frighteningly alive with high pitched screams one might find in a low budget horror film, but this is no fiction. Hecate catches sight of Dimity Drill who's initial intent was probably to calm the girls but seems more an effort to calm herself now. 

"HB!" She calls having noticed Hecate watching her. 

"What's going on? Where's Miss Cackle?" She asks, shuffling her way through the crowed of students. "Also what in the wide world of witching are you wearing?" The deputy grimaces at the rather brave choice of giraffe onesie the PE teacher had chosen as nightwear. 

"Could ask you the same thing." Dimity snarks in reply, eyeing Hecate's admittedly rather short nightdress that had been exposed by her open dressing gown. "I know the sun's out but aren't you cold wearing that?"

Hecate just raises an eyebrow in response as Sybil Hallow rushes up to them, Beatrice and Clarice in tow. "Miss Hardbroom!" She pants, having evidently been running. "I think Agatha has release a sleeping spell on the school. Most of the second years are asleep and nobody can wake them up, Ethel is one of them." 

Hecate takes a better look at the girls who weave through them noticing that the vast majority are first years, third years and above. 

"But, how has this happened? How is Agatha even here?" Miss Drill asks the room only to be expertly ignored by everyone but Sybil. 

"I don't know, poison maybe? What did they have to eat last night?" She looks to HB who thinks closely about the question. 

Her eyes widen and an unforgiving gasp escapes her lips as the answer forms in her head. "Ada said Miss Tapioca was missing." she bites her lip. "She said there was a cauldron of soup abandoned there, just enough for the second years." 

"Agatha." the three girls and Miss Drill say together.

"And Maud's allergic to carrots so she just ate the bread, that's why she isn't effected." She thinks allowed. "I need to find Ada." Hecate snaps, raising her hand to transfer herself.

"Oh, she's in the-"

"I KNOW!" Miss Hardbroom bellows before materializing directly in front of her head mistress, catching a shot Agatha had fired sending her to her knees. 

"Hecate!" Miss Cackle exclaims, avoiding another spell thrown at her. 

"I'm fine." Hecate gargles, getting to her feet with surprising ease, despite the resonance of pain in her voice. "The girls are in trouble, you need to stop this." She stops to look her in the eye for the briefest of moments before continuing to stand. "We need to stop this." Deflecting the next shot, Hecate raises her hand and starts to conjure up an attack spell just as Miss Gullet reappears. 

"I don't think so." She hisses and before Hecate can even react she's twisting through the air and being thrown against the far wall. She hits it chest first, no doubt breaking her nose or at least a few teeth from the sheer force of it. 

"No!" Ada cries, following Hecate with her eyes and wincing as she hits the floor.

"Oh, Ada! Always so weak. Even now you wont do anything to physically harm me, even after what I've just let happen to dear old Hecate Hardbroom." Agatha mocks, advancing on her sister. 

"Because you're family and I just want to talk." Ada replies, also taking a few steps forward, giving as many spells as she receives. "You remember what happened the last time we were here, in this very hall?"

"Negotiation? Because that really worked well for you the last time, sis." 

"I really don't want to hurt you Agatha." She persist, firing a double shot that seemed more like a warning than an actual attack. 

"Getting deja vu?"

"Don't push me..." 

"Or what? You'd never do anything, even as a child because you're too scared of what might happen if you did. I may have the second hand magic of a 15 year old but just remember that myself, Miss Gullet and your precious deputy turned the Great Wizard into a balloon out of spite!" She spits.

"You want to know what I'm capable of... fine:" Ada balls her fist before expanding it sending Miss Gullet a powerful wave of magic that, on impact, simply turns her into a worm. 

Agatha steps back a considerable distance, miffed that her weak, harmless, little sister would actually go through with her threat. 

"Ada... I-"

"Stop this, now, whilst you still can." The headmistress frowns in a sympathetic manner. 

All the while, Hecate lays in the background, one hand over her eyes, the other on her chest where the initial collision with the wall was. There's a horrific banging in her head that only seems to reduce somewhat when her eyes are closed - hence the palm currently plastered across her face - but an even worst pain radiates from the center of her torso. 

She looks down at herself, trying to decipher the cause of her torment. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she finds her eyes drawn to the deep red liquid dripping from her pendant watch that had apparently chattered and cut past her flimsy nightie and into her skin. Hecate lets out a strangled shriek that is more shock than pain and can feel herself wanting to be sick. Her head flings back and she slides herself down onto her back, it's a controlled movement at first but ends up a rather messy procedure when her arms fail her half way. 

"Ada!" She calls though her voice is hoarse, almost inaudible. 

"Fine, I give up, turn me into a snail, I deserve it!" Agatha says, choking back debatably fake tears. "You were always the better sister, I was just jealous of your relationship with mother, you were always the favorite you see." Hecate could have sworn she just saw Agatha wink at her, though her eyes are so tear filled who can say? 

"I'm not going to hurt you sister, you know I'd never-"

"Oh but I do deserve it. I'm so sorry Ada." She continues, making a show of lowering her protective spells, however poor they may have been. 

"Agatha?" Ada stares disbelievingly. 

"Do what you will, I wont retaliate." She continues, briefly looking over Miss Cackles shoulder. 

"What are you looking-" Ada starts to follow her gaze when Agatha holds her face in her hands, forcing her to look straight ahead at her. 

"Pleeeeaaaaase Ada." She continues, smushing her sisters chubby face between her fingers and thumbs. 

The headmistress soon manages to tear herself away from Agatha's grasp, though, and spins round on the souls of her shoes.

"Hecate!" She breaths, rushing up to the witch and, flinging herself onto her knees, cradles her head in the crook of her arm. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." 

"No." Hecate shakes her head weakly.

"I'm going to help you, whatever it takes." 

Miss Hardbroom nods, her eyes glassy yet brave. Ada picks herself up, laying the other woman's limp body back down as painlessly as possible before turning to Agatha. There's a fierce glint in her eye which would have seemed strange on her face if it hadn't been worn so often by her twin. 

"Ada... Come, come now-" She stutters having noticed the disgruntled expression on her approaching sibling. "Ada?" She asks, stumbling backwards.

"You can hurt me all you like..." She begins, dangerously low in tone. "But you mess with my girls and you are in big trouble." She takes another couple of steps froward, backing Agatha into the nearby corner. "When it comes to my deputy," She glances back at Hecate whose eyes are closed but listening. "You do not get the benefit of the doubt. I've given you chances, more than should have been necessary, but you have crossed too many lines, Agatha. I'm ending this once an for all..." She raises her arms, magic burning like angry smoke in an over-boiled cauldron. 

"Ada...?" She asks with caution, back presses against the wall now. "Ada! No, please don't do this, don't-" The evil witch cries, shielding her face with her arms.

"I'm so very sorry... Agatha." Miss Cackle whispers before chanting the most powerful spell she knows:

"Take this morning, line by line.

Take the sunrise, turn back time.

Put us back how we belong,

Before this evil, right this wrong."

There's a pause in which Ada almost convinces herself that she'd gotten it wrong but not a moment later the room bursts into life, knocking her to her hands and knees. She quickly crawls over to Miss Hardbroom where she appears to have fallen unconscious. "Not long now Hecate, not long now." she says getting a tight grip of the witches hand. 

Then everything happens all at once and nothing happens simultaneously as time starts to rewrite itself before them. She watches as Agatha and Miss Gullet rewind at ten times the speed it had originally happened in. Watches the entire mornings events pan out back to front, watches the sun start to go down then come back up again (or the other way round, which is it? She can't tell). One by one the girls pop up at the dinner table, she recognizes this from the previous evening, and remembers the soup that had been abandoned plausibly for the second years. Agatha had told her what she'd done, never could resist showing off. Now she can see it being undone.

Further, further they go... back through the minutes and the hours, the entire castle feeling like it could collapse at any moment from the way it shakes and grinds like it's in pain. 

"Hold tight, Hecate." Ada whispers again, pressing a swift kiss of the woman's forehead. "Almost there." 

Then it's early morning again, Tuesday - if she's calculated this correctly - and the first gimps of light peaks into the hall from the nosy windows. She looks around, licks her finger and places it in the air. 

"Four o'clock." She states. "The day before Agatha came back."

A panicked and extremely sudden gasp from behind her makes Ada jump a mile, the deputy-head snaps up with wide eyes and alarm displayed across her face. She gulps down oxygen like she'd been holding her breath and grasps hold of Ada's shoulders for balance. Her hand naturally goes to her chest and she immediately looks down to check her stomach to find her watch gently hanging from her neck. "Oh." She sighs with relief, slumping onto the side of her hips. "What happened?" She asks, looking about perplexedly. 

"I've restored everything back to how it should have been before Agatha, it's yesterday now." She smiles but when Hecate doesn't return it her frown is harrowing. 

"You used an illegal spell Ada, that's against the code, you know that!" 

She pauses, considering before getting up and heading towards the door. 

"Ada!" Hecate call after her. 

"I need to make sure Agatha is stopped before this can happen again, make sure the girls are alright, if you would."

"Ada, please-"

"I don't care!" she yells. "How could I stand by and let you... the girls," She corrects herself. "fall victim to someone who is my responsibility." They lock eyes in a silence that is almost awkward but Ada breaks it before it can get too uncomfortable. 

Hecate takes a few desperate steps forward but gives up as she watches the pink nightie'd witch go down the corridor. 

"Oh Ada..." She sighs, deciding she should at least get those last precious hours sleep and tackle everything else in the morning. "What have you done?"


End file.
